The Learner
Could someone create a Character Infobox and fill it with the correct information for Data Purposes please! The Learner, also known by his human alias Ivan Petrikov, is a former enemy of the famous Doctor , teacher and lecturer at the Timelord Academy, high-ranking councillor of the High Council of New Gallifrey, former King of the demonic dimension Deroth , former host of Satan, former fugitive and telekinetic/telepathic genius. Early Life As a child, the Learner was recognized as a prodigy. The envy of his brothers and the apple of his father's eye - he never knew his mother - he was beginning his travels around the universe at the tender age of 21, once his initiation and training were complete. After meeting up with the mysterious "Wolf Kid", The young Learner enjoyed a free life of exploring and relaxing, living the high life. But, when The Wolf Kid landed on a mysterious planet, everything changed... The Change/Wolf Kid's death The unidentified planet was meant to be an interesting outing for the Learner and the Wolf Kid. It was mostly stone, with a survivable, almost comfortable oxygen level and atmosphere. They discovered a tunnel leading down into a kind of ancient ruin, made by an unrecognizable civilisation. The Learner accidentally tripped over a rock switch which opened one of the ruin's walls, revealing a kind of early Eye of Harmony. The Learner gazed into it and began to absorb it, but the ruins were beginning to collapse. The Wolf Kid attempted to warn him of the danger, but the Learner was too engrossed in absorbing the energy to care. Eventually, he managed to pull himself away. but it was too late. He just managed to get out of the ruins, but the Wolf Kid was crushed and killed. For the rest of his lives, the Learner would always blame himself for the Wolf Kids death. But the loss of the Wolf Kid hadn't been the only change. The Learner now found that he could read minds and move things with his thoughts. The Eye-device had given him psionic abilities. Return to Gallifrey/Recruitment into the army The death of the Wolf Kid devastated the Learner, but he would rarely talked about it, if ever. He returned to Gallifrey where he spent the next 30 years on his father's cattle farm on Mount Solstice. Eventually, filled with a burning desire for violence that had been buildings for decades, he abandoned what was now his farm to his brothers, went to the Great Citadel and signed up for the Gallifreyan army. Troops were being recruited by the hundreds, generals were visiting every home on the planet, and there was talk of a war brewing. The biggest war that had ever been seen... In the army, the Learner became an expert warrior, brilliant with a gun yet refusing to use them. He thought guns were filthy and cowardly weapons, and this new, violent warrior needed to kill up-close and personal. So, he fought with 2 polycarbite katanas. He was aqainted with his TARDIS, a being which he would become swift freinds with. And then, everything changed. The Daleks attacked Gallifrey, and the Time War began. The Last Great Time War/Descent into Madness The first Dalek attacks were shocking. The Learner was one of the few people on the planet which enjoyed the horrors that followed as Gallifrey "descended into Hell". Fire descended onto the planet as Daleks and Timelords went to war. The Time Vortex became a battle field as, all across time, the 2 factions battled. And the Learner revelled in it. He laughed as his blades sliced through the Dalek casings and slid into the monster inside the tank-like armour. He literally danced in battlefields, crushing the enemies with his mind, losing himself in blood, uncontrollable in his anger, unstoppable in his rage. Then, his father was killed in battle. This was too much for him, and he became even angrier, even more dangerous, randomly killing anyone he saw on a battle field. His friends were helpless to watch as he butchered. The government were talking of a final solution, an End of Time, to make Timelords immortal and wipe out everything else. The Learner fully supported the plan, and when the Doctor ended the war by destroying Gallifrey and wiping out nearly all of his own people, the Learner vowed revenge on the man who had destroyed the Timelords. And he knew exactly where to start... A New Life The Trap The Learner went to Earth , the planet that his enemy held so dear. His plan was to hold the world to ransom with nuclear weapons, then force the Doctor to choose between his TARDIS and himself, or his favorite planet. Disguising himself as Ivan Petrikov, the Learner built an underground complex with nuclear weapon capabilities, sent out a distress call then, pretending that the others had abandoned the complex just as he abandoned his own family farm, and he waited for the trap to be sprung. Once the Doctor received the distress call, he responded in double time. "Ivan" put on an act which fooled the Doctor into trusting him, using his psionic abilities to make the Doctor believe him more. Eventually, he revealed himself as a Timelord, breaking the Doctor, then revealed the nuclear weaponry. Though he didn't want to, the Doctor was forced to attack the Learner, wrapping him in chains made of a Dwarf Star alloy, then shooting him and throwing him in a prison cell-like device known as a Hell Chamber. The wounds and pain were too much for the Learner, however, and as he was about to die, he began to regenerate.... Insanity The new Learner was mindlessly insane, obsessed with murder and craving power. He spent 3 years gathering the Doctors evil alter-ego's, the Dreamlord and the Valeyard, and merging with them to become the new form of Timelord, the Dark Lord. He discovered a new kind of Rift, a new opening into the Time Vortex. Thi s vortex opening was a mythical Timelord gateway known as the Rift of Ragnarok, and the one who controlled the Rift of Ragnarok had complete control over the Time Vortex, which could grant someone godlike powers. Well, this sounded ideal to the Dark Lord. Revealing himself on public television, the Dark Lord actually allowed himself to be interviewed as "the figure that seems to be opening the hole in space". After the crew finished, he looked into the camera, called the Doctor out, destroyed the camera and killed the camera crew. The Doctor was enraged, and went straight to the Rift. The Dark Lord was ready for him, and once again gave his most hated enemy the choice of his own death or the destruction of Earth. The Doctor attempted to trick the Dark Lord into making him into a Ragnarok-powered being, but the Dark Lord wasn't fooled by the ruse and the Doctor had to absorb energy directly from the Rift. After a long fight, the two ended up in the Doctor's TARDIS, where the Doctor opened the doors in flight, revealing the actual Time Vortex which stripped both of them of their powers and sent the Dark Lord tumbling out into time. He was atomised, but because the Valeyard, Dreamlord and Rift energy had transformed him into a semi-corporeal being, he survived as a ghostlike entity which haunted the fringes of Earth's history for many years... Rebirth and capture He had planned his death for many years, though, and had built a backup plan for when he became the ghostlike entity he knew he would become. The Regeneration Chamber built into his own TARDIS captured his atoms, recombining them into a fully solid, fully corporeal, but very dead man. As all Timelords do at death, the Learner began to regenerate, into his coldest, darkest and most intelligent form yet. In Middle-Ages Earth, England, a group of Lupine-Wavelength Haemivoriforms had managed to travel back through time, and began to alter Earth's history by converting King Henry the 2nd. By 2010, the Empire of the Wold reigned supreme, and very few non-werewolf human beings still survived. Using Par adox Machines and advanced Time-Warp tunnels, the Wolves had become Timelords by default. But where had they discovered this machinery? The answer: they had captured the Learner. Torturing him with continuous electrical bursts, the Wolves extracted knowledge of Time Portals and Paradox Machines from him. Eventually, the Doctor infiltrated the base with a group of armed men, killed ma ny of the Haemivoriforms, destroyed the Paradox Machines and Time Tunnel, causing erasion of all the Wolves' changes and rescued the Learner. Finally realizing that a life of violence wasn't the right way to go, the cold man decided that is was time to start afresh. A new life. The Learner had heard that some Timelords remained. A Council of Timelords had formed a new world called New Gallifrey. There were a group of pure Timelords, and a group of about 50 half-Timelord, half-human children, who were to be the final legacy of the Timelords. Some day, the Timelords would die out along with their world, but these children would grow - slowly grow, having a lifespan of about 2000 years and being able to regenerate up to 5 times - to be their legacy. Finally finding a home, the Learner got a job as a scientist in the Gallifreyan labs, and as a lecturer in the Academy. It wasn't long before he was recruited into.... The Timelord Alliance. The Alliance Very Suspicious Neighbours/First Mission The Timelords were initially very suspicious of the Learner - for good reason - but he tried to fit in as a teacher of the Academy. The leader of the Alliance, the Professor, had been working on a space/time warp tunnel. If you had the key, command codes and clearance from the robotic guard, Steve, you could enter through into any time or place - even something under a Timelock. This shouldn't be physically possible, but the Professor was a smart man. Possibility didn't limit him. But an ancient evil that also shouldn't be possible wanted to use this inovation as a weapon. '''The Trickster. '''The Trickster, an ancient member of the Pantheon of Discord who didn't exist in our universe, attempted to take control of the entire universe by accessing the Time Tunnel, travelling back to the Nexus Point, the beginning of reality, and reshape the entire whole of history. One day, a despondent Learner, noticing the filthy looks he was given from every Timelord who knew what he had done, he investigated a disturbance in an area of deep space. This disturbance... you can guess what it was. The Trickster kidnapped the Learner when he attempted to stop him. Unable to contact the Alliance but aware that they were in the middle of great debate about who should be responsible for the current crisis and on the brink of civil war, the Learner was tortured and beaten, then possessed by the Trickster - he was forced to agree to it, as the Trickster is powerless without the agreement of his victims - and sent to the Timelord Alliance. He attempted to kill Ramasus Ei Valinus, whom he had been good friends with in his Academy days as a child, and was detained in a prison cell where he, ironically, managed to force out the Trickster. Unfortunately, the others still thought him a murderer and madman, and were going to have him executed. The Trickster had managed to reach the Nexus Point, but the Learner managed to hunt him down and destroy his armies, then banish him back to the Outer Universe with a blast of Artron Energy. He went to Rio De Janeiro to relax, eat spicy foods, dance and hide out. He saw Ramasus coming towards him (after Ramasus had gone there after him), and after he was attacked, he began to tell Ramasus that he was free of possession, but an outer force twisted the words in Ramasus' ear to make it sound like the Learner was still dangerous. The Learner, now thinking Ramasus was possessed, attacked Ramasus, thus convincing Ramasus that the Learner was possessed. They engaged eachother in combat. The Learner stabbed and killed Ramasus, thinking he would regenerate. But the Trickster's last act was to forcifully kill Ramasus, forcing him into another world. Distraught, the Learner killed himself.. and found himself in a new universe. King of Hell He found himself in the demonic dimension of Deroth, surrounded by bloodthirsty demons and people. At first, he was hunted, but his rage at the death of Ramasus fueled his psionic powers and he quickly came to power. The Derothians obeyed him unconditionably, from fear of his power and of admiration of his viciousness and power to create Demonata. He became King of Deroth, with a loyal army of hundreds of thousands of millions of demons and a massive citadel. He took Ramasus Ei Valinus' old wife's hand in marriage. Elmora, as she was now called, and the Learner were oddly happy together, and oddly, the part of him that was still the Learner loved her. As king of the dimension, he took a new name. A name that fit his mantel and reputation. The Darklord. War of Deroth Darklord worked to release Lucifer from the pit. Once he succeeded, Lucifer entered him and made him more pwoerful than ever. Elmora betrayed him to Ramasus and the rebellion that had formed on Deroth, and she was later killed by a battle angel, much to Darklord's remorse and sadness. The Darklord tarnsformed Ramasus into a monster called Legion, but Legion rerained his humanity and tried to kill him. Darklord realised that Lucifer was using him, rebelled, unleashed a demon known as Hellfire that would try to eat the universe, dueled Legion/Ramasus, regained control, sacraficed himself and saved the universe, at the cost of his own life. Deroth collapsed, joined with the Learner and fled our reality, but when Ramasus hunetd down and, after a series of battles, defeated Deroth with the "help" of Manhiel, The Learner was catapulted into.. The Teselecta. Egads, I'm trapped in the body of a sentient robotic being! The Learner was trapped in the circuits of the living robot, The Teselecta, who was on a mission to protect a man known as Adrian Wayne. They combined wits and fought a being known as Darkness, as well as his minions. Finally, the Learner transported his molecules into a device that combined them back into a newly regenerated form. Given his luck, he was kidnapped by Deroth and traded to Darkenss within about a day. Possessed again? That does it! Darkness took him and Ramasus and possessed them, making them his generals. The Learner lead the Darkness' army against the Dalek Games satellite, bringing it down and destroying the Daleks. It was to be his final battle... In the Void Under Darkness's control, he tried to destroy the Dalek army with the help of the Valinus brothers. While on a prison ship with Gramos, she used a makeshift subspace bomb, sending them, Darkness, and the Daleks, into the Void. Freed from the Darkness' control, the Learner let go and allowed his molecules to drift into the void, ending his quest for death, his inner turmoil and strife, permanently. For the last time, after a life of loss, the Learner joined with the Time Vortex and allowed himself to view the universes as a whole. Forever. Personality The Learner is a very intelligent and extremely cynical man. He takes joy in few things apart from teaching, ''learning ''and fighting. His participation in the war gave him a great bloodlust which he often fights to quell. He is a very caring father, though he only has 1 child which he met very few times, whom he takes great care of the few times he can. He has not seen his daughter since Elmora left him, though. The Learner can have a vicious temper, especially when he has recently lost someone close to him. This anger can cause him to commit vicious, violent acts which he later greatly regrets. Because of his powers, he is easily corrupted, and has been possessed by 3 majorly powerful enemies. Powers and Abilities The Learner is a master swordsman, wielding his 2 twin polycarbide katana's with grace and skill. He is extremely intelligent, and good at hacking computers. He has the ability to lift objects or poeple with his mind (telekinesis), exert pressure on being with this same power, read thoughts (telepathy), levitate and create extremely powerful psionic blasts with his psionic powers, though these powers make him a sitting duck for possession. When he was possessed by Satan and made a king of Deroth, he was granted vast magical powers, but once he returned to the Alliance these powers were lost. He still has the ability to cast certain spells, though. He has great survival skills, being able to survive in the wild quite well, and is a very good negotiator. Category:Characters Category:Gallifreyans Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:King of Deroth Category:Scientists Category:The Darkness Category:Magic-wielders